


Confused

by mi9999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Gay Sex, Gen, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999





	1. The Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the rights go to Joanne Rowling.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

I do not take credit for any canon dialog in this chapter.

 

 

Ch.1 The Goblet of Fire

 

 

  
Hermione Jean Granger was as excited as the rest of the school was:The _Goblet of Fire_ was about to choose the three champions from the participating schools for the _Tri-wizard_ tournament.

"I estimate that it requires one more minute. I ask the champions to go along the staff table and wait in the antechamber for further instructions." Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, told them.

The goblet's flame turned red, sparks flew out and a slip of parchment shot up.

Dumbledore caught the parchment, read it and said _"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"_

Cheers and applause for this went on for thirty seconds before the flame turned red a second time, signaling the next champion had been decided.

Dumbledore took the parchment from the air as gracefully as he had Krum's. _"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"_

More cheers and applause mixed with a fair amount of wolf-whistling from the majority of the male population and quite a number of females, which made Fleur blush and look proud of herself.

Over at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson had her attention on a certain bushy-haired lion and could not understand why.

Another thirty seconds and the flame turned red yet again, telling them that this would be Hogwarts' champion.

_"The Hogwarts champion...Cedric Diggory!"_

This one got the second loudest cheer apart from Krum.

"Good, we now have our-." The Headmaster stopped and everyone soon found out why:The goblet's flame had gone red again while sparks flew for a fourth time.

Dumbledore caught the parchment that came out, looked at the name, cleared his throat and said _"Hermione Granger!"_

Hermione sat there, stunned before Harry prodded her to stand up and walk over to where she was told to go.

She did so but her feet carried her automatically while her brain shut down until she reached Dumbledore.

He had a serious face as she passed him and entered the antechamber with her fellow champions.

  
When Hermione walked inside, the room immediately got quiet as the others stared at the fifteen year-old in confusion.

"What ees eet? Do zey need us for something?" Fleur asked her.

Hermione shook her head but before anyone could comment, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody, along with Headmistress Maxime and Highmaster Karkaroff, Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludovic 'Ludo' Bagman all came in the room.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore started and Hermione looked at him. "I must ask you:Did you place your name into the _Goblet of Fire_?"

"No, sir." She answered, truthfully. "Nor did I get anyone to do it for me, in case that was your next question."

"It was, very astute of you. I normally would give points for being, as they say, ahead of the game, but I do not think that now would be the correct time or place."

Hermione blushed at the praise but then controlled it as fast as she could.

_"WHAT?! Zis leetle girl ees to compete, too?!"_ Fleur screeched.

_Little girl? I'll show you 'little girl', maybe give you a good snogging...wait, where did that come from?_ She internally wondered.

"But, of course, she ees lying." Maxime said while aiming a look of contempt for the Gryffindor girl.

"The hell she is, the _Goblet of Fire_ is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful _Confundus_ could have hoodwinked it! Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year!"

"Miss Granger is, though I am loathe to admit it, easily the best in the school save _DADA_ where Potter takes the honor. She has the knowledge most would not at her age but I must agree that she will not have had the power to cast such a charm."

Hermione's jaw dropped even as she blushed, again. _Severus Snape, A.K.A the meanest teacher in the castle, defending her?_

"Do close your mouth, Miss Granger, you may attract flies." McGonagall quipped, looking as stoic as ever but inside she was trying not to laugh at the look on the face of one of her favorite students.

Hermione did close her mouth at this as she turned redder. "If I must, I will agree to an _Honor vow_." She told them, effectively proving she did not place her name in the artifact.

"Very well, I trust you know how to do it?" Dumbledore asked and she nodded.

She raised her *10 ¾ inch Vine and dragon heartstring wand up and recited _"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not place my name into the Goblet of Fire or get anyone else to do so for me. Nor do I wish to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament, Ita erit!"_

_"Ita erit!"_ Every other person in the room said, holding up their own wand.

_"Lumos!"_ Hermione's wand lit up brightly to show she had been completely honest.

"Oh my! I am sorry, my leetle girl comment must 'ave 'urt you." Fleur said, looking apologetic.

"It didn't hurt but I did get angry when you said it." Hermione admitted.

"I apologize for my rash outburst, Mees Granger."

"Apology accepted and please, call me Hermione." The British witch said.

"Very well, call me Fleur." She curtsied in her robes.

"Professor Snape, may I have a word?" Hermione requested, managing to catch his attention while the others left after they had been given this as their message for the first task: _"A wizard or witch's greatest skill is facing the unknown, as such, you will not know what it is until the day of the task."_

"You may, I assume this has to do with my defense of you?" He asked and she nodded. "Vocalize your answer, girl."

"It does, sir, I can't thank you enough for it." She said.

"I did not do it for you, merely Hogwarts' reputation!" He spat.

"In any case, thank you."

He nodded curtly and stomped off.

  
On her way back to the Gryffindor common room where a party was no doubt waiting for her, she accidentally bumped into Pansy Parkinson and fell.

"Watch where you're going, _Mudblood!_ " The other girl screeched.

"Sorry, Parkinson, I had my mind on something else."

"Clearly, do not expect me to be so forgiving next time, Granger." Parkinson snarled.

_Merlin, she's hot when she's pissed...what the actual fuck is wrong with me?!_ Hermione internally cursed before she chastised herself for swearing.

Deciding she would ask her friends for help, she arrived at the Fat lady, gave her the password and stepped inside.

"Brilliant! How did you do it?" Parvati asked.

"I didn't put my name in that thing and I don't know who might've." Hermione told them all when they all asked for details.

"Yeah, sure. Like anyone believes what you say!" Lavender Brown spoke up.

_"I do!"_ A handful of voices belonging to Parvati, Ginny, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Neville, Lee, Ron and Harry said, all glaring and daring anyone to disagree.

A rush of affection gushed up for each of her friends, making her smile and they smiled back.

She ran to them and enveloped them all in a group hug. "Thank you, guys!"

"No problem, Hermione. You're our friend, of course we believe you hadn't done it." Harry said and they mimicked him.

"Er, I have to tell you something that I need help on." Hermione suddenly got nervous.

"Do we need to go somewhere else?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go to the boys' dorm and charm the shit out of it." Harry responded, knowing that would earn laughs from everyone except Hermione who would chastise him.

It never came, she just nodded as the rest laughed and giggled. _Whatever's bothering her must really be upsetting her if she missed a chance to berate me for swearing._ He thought.

Unknown to him, the others thought the same thing.

Once inside, they all cast the most powerful charms they knew.

They each sat on or near Harry's bed and Hermione began to tell them why she needed help.

When she finished, they all sat stunned.

"The thing is, I don't even know if I truly like other girls or if those instances were just fleeting. There's a way to test it, but it's...quite forward and I don't know anyone willing to let me try it." She said.

"What can you do?" Ginny asked.

"I could kiss one of you girls and see if I like it." She blushed as she said this and hid her face.

"Hermione, please, look at me." Ginny's voice sounded nearer than she would normally be comfortable with.

The fifteen year old did look up and Ginny cupped her cheeks, leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

When Ginny pulled back, Hermione had starry eyes and a big smile on her face.

"I think I broke her." The younger girl said, giggling at Hermione's face, which caused the others to laugh, too.

Said girl touched her lips and then she snapped out of it. "Erm, I think it's safe to say I love girls."

"That was bloody hot!" Every other person said at the same time, making Ginny and Hermione blush.

"Can I try, next?" Parvati asked, followed by requests from the other girls.

"Whoah, you...you all want to kiss me?" Hermione sat, shocked.

"I've been hoping to for a long time but I never got your attention." Angelina said, sadly, which was shared by the other girls.

Hermione looked at the busty dark-skinned Chaser and said. "You certainly have my attention now!"

The Weasley twins and Lee started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Repeatedly.

This caused Neville, usually the shy one, to smack the three on the head and say "Behave, you guys."

The smartest witch of the age smiled and thanked him, to which he nodded with a grin.

With that, Hermione laid kisses on all the other girls, leaving them in the same state she had been in with Ginny.

"Don't worry, Hermione, we won't allow anyone to judge you and we'll still support you." Harry said earnestly, once they got over the twins and Lee whining while shielding their heads from further blows.

The rest all offered their support, too.

Hermione caught on quickly and giggled. "I guess I'll need to reward you from time to time."

"Can I be one of your girlfriends?" Ginny asked, half-jokingly.

"Yes, I'd love you to be my girlfriend." Hermione answered with a smile but then caught onto what she was asked. "Wait, one of? I thought that was illegal?"

"It isn't for the magical world, it's perfectly legal to have harems, covens and even betrothal contracts. Though, the latter haven't been in use for centuries, except in rare cases." Neville told her while trying to hide his huge tent and knew he failed when he saw Angelina lick her lips while looking at it.

The others all noticed her looking and grinned.

"Would you like me to take care of that...master?" Angelina said, kneeling in front of Neville.

"M-master?" Neville stuttered.

"Yes, I wish to become a group whore for all the boys in this room."

Every other girl in said room agreed with her.

"Er, Ginny, you realize you're including Ron and the twins, right?" Harry asked.

"You didn't tell him, did you, master?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something." He cursed.

"Tell me what? Do the Weasleys all fuck one another?" Harry asked.

"As often as we can, master." Ginny explained that the magical world was more open to kinks and fetishes than the Muggle world was. "I'm sure that our family isn't the only one to be open about it."

"No, Padma and I play around with each other, mamma, Papa and our cousins." Parvati told them and all the others beside Neville admitted to the same.

"The only family I've got left is gran and there's no way I'd do her." Neville shuddered.

"Let's not focus on that, we don't want that beautiful slab to go down." Angelina told him and he blushed. "Do you have any major fetishes or kinks that you must always see?"

"I love feet and huge knockers." Neville responded, blushing redder when all the girls started taking off their shoes and socks.

The rest of the boys all said the same things.

"We'll always be barefoot or wear shoes that give easy access to our feet from now on, then." Hermione said while the other girls nodded in agreement.

  
**Start of lemon**

Angelina lifted her toes to Neville's mouth and he started sucking on them.

He swirled his tongue in between and over each toe before going to the next one.

While this was going on, Hermione had her own feet around Harry's cock as he watched them with mesmerized eyes, making her giggle and make a silent vow to keep her word and let the boys see and use them whenever they wanted to.

Beside them, Fred was fucking Ron as he sucked Ginny's dick and Lee fucked George as Alicia sucked Katie who swallowed Parvati.

_"Oooh! Fuck, Ron, I love it when you suck my dick! You're almost as good as mum is!"_

Hearing this, Ron improved his tactics, greatly, making his little sister moan louder.

Back with Angelina and Neville, the Longbottom Scion was thrusting his thick cock in her hungry asshole as he jerked her off.

Harry then joined them and buggered Neville as Hermione eagerly spread her legs for the Chaser to suck her cock.

Then each girl gave every boy titfucks until they came all over each pair of DD sized tits.

After a few minutes of resting, Hermione went to Neville, Angelina went to Harry and Ginny, Parvati chose Fred and George and Katie chose Lee.

**End of lemon**

  
The next day, Hermione woke up early, as she always did. She showered, got dressed in a shirt, a skirt and flip-flops;She decided then and there to stop wearing a bra, panties and socks.

Walking down the steps to the common room, she saw her fellow girlfriends with their masters and the girls were dressed in the exact same thing she wore only in different colors.

They all noticed her and grinned.

"Hey, Hermione!" They said together.

"Hi, everyone." She smiled before she kissed them all, earning stares and wolf-whistles from half of the other lions.

When they sat down, the post owls appeared and a regal Eagle owl soared down to Hermione.

Confused as to who it belonged to, she reached out and took the scroll it had tied to its leg, then watched it fly back out of the window.

She opened the scroll, perused its contents and she looked shocked.

"What is it, Hermione?" Parvati asked.

The girl laid out the parchment for the others to read after she cast _Privacy_ charms around them, it read:

 

_Dear,_  
_Hermione Granger_

 

_We at Gringott's have received notice that at 8:00 last night, your name was unknowingly entered into a tournament reserved for 'of age' wizards and witches._

_As such, it is my wish to meet with you and any party you deem necessary to discuss the topic, plus there are a few other things I wish to discuss with you aside from this._

_I will be arriving at the school at 8:00 sharp._

_Best wishes,_  
_Ragnok, undisputed Goblin King_

 

  
Harry looked at his watch and announced "It'll be 8:00 in three, two, one..."

At that moment, a knock was heard on the door and Dumbledore got up to answer it.

When he opened it, they saw an important-looking Goblin wearing what appeared to be an expensive business suit.

"May I assist you?" The old wizard asked, kindly.

"I wish to speak with Hermione Jean Granger and anyone she deems worthy." The being said.

Hermione blushed at her middle name being announced to the castle. _Great, now I'm never going to be left alone about it._ She inwardly groaned.

"Of course, she is over at Gryffindor's table, there." Dumbledore told him, pointing toward said table.

"Thank you, you are most helpful." Ragnok bowed and Dumbledore returned the gesture. "May I ask at which tables the other three houses sit?"

"You may." The old man proceeded to then point out where the other houses sat.

"Again, most helpful, I shall remember these arrangements and the services you provided to me."

"You are welcome, please do not hesitate to ask if I can be of more assistance to you or any of your people."

"I shall do so, Headmaster, please do excuse me, though."

"Oh, of course, I would not wish to keep you any longer than necessary." Dumbledore strode back to his seat as Ragnok walked to Gryffindor's table.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I trust you have received my letter?" He asked her.

"I did, sir and I am curious as to what you wish to discuss with me and the group."

Before he could answer, Flitwick rushed down and said "Father, please do not take offense to anything these students may have done, rest assured I shall punish them for whatever it is!"

At this, the whole group looked offended and, seeing this, Ragnok chuckled. "Relax, my son, they have done no wrong. I simply had need to speak with them about Miss Granger's involvement in what the humans call the _Tri-wizard_ tournament among other topics."

"Oh." Flitwick answered.

" _'Oh'_ , he says...thank you for the support, professor." Hermione said, rolling her eyes while Ragnok's chuckle turned into full laughter at this.

"If there is anything I have always instilled in you, it is to never assume the worst. **_Always assess the situation before jumping to conclusions_** **.** " Ragnok told the Prince in a soothing yet stern voice.

"Forgive me, I am most ashamed." Flitwick said.

"Don't worry, sir, I don't blame you for assuming we did something. Not a year goes by that something fails to get at least me, Ron and Hermione in trouble." Harry chuckled and everyone else within earshot agreed and followed with their own laughter.

"Perhaps we can continue these topics in private?" Ragnok requested.

"You may use my office, father, I have it charmed to protect against intrusion." Flitwick told his father.

"I thank you, Filius. May my son join us?" Ragnok asked Hermione.

"Yes, he may, we trust that he'll not divulge what he hears without asking us first."

Hearing his student's words, deeper shame coursed through Flitwick. "You have my word as a Goblin that I will not divulge anything without expressed permission."

"The Goblin word is very much like your human _Unbreakable vow_." Ragnok explained to most of the humans' shock.

" _Unbreakable vow_?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"A vow that a witch or wizard takes to promise they will or won't do certain things or say certain things and if they don't go along with what they vow, they die." Angelina answered them.

"Correct, Miss Johnson, ten points to Gryffindor." Flitwick said. "Yes, if I said anything regarding these discussions to others without your say so, my very life shall be forfeit by our race's magic."

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione said.

"That's a Goblin's life." Ron said.

"That it is, Mr. Weasley. It is unfortunate, but it is what it is." Flitwick said. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Yes, we must get on with these discussions. Lead the way, my son."

With that, the entire group got up, walked out of the Great hall and made the walk to the _Charms_ professor's office.

 

 

**A/N:** Thanks for taking the time to read this and _**PLEASE**_ don't hesitate to tell me what you liked, didn't like or what I could do better to improve it and I may go along with it.

Shout-out to my wonderful girlfriend of two weeks as of today for helping me with this, too. Thank you and I love you!

*-Hermione's original wand before she had to use another.


	2. Ladyship and powers

_Previously on Confused..._

_"That it is, Mr. Weasley. It is unfortunate, but it is what it is." Flitwick said. "Well, shall we get going?"_

_"Yes, we must get on with these discussions. Lead the way, my son."_

_With that, the entire group got up, walked out of the Great hall and made the walk to the Charms professor's office._

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, sadly.

**A/N:** I changed last chapter to have all the girls in the group be futas and _**every**_ female will be as well.

Sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

  
Ch.2 Ladyship and powers

 

 

  
Once inside Flitwick's office, the man produced several comfortable chairs for them to sit in, which they thanked him for and he nodded with a smile.

"Now then, I must be frank with you:This meeting should have happened when you were eleven years old." Ragnok said.

Shocked looks at this and the two Goblins noted it. "I knew you were not aware that I had requested a meeting when a year passed and no word."

"f I had been, I would've met you back then and we wouldn't have to have today's meeting." Hermione answered.

"I will find out who was involved in this, you have my word." Ragnok told them. "The reason I wished to meet with you is because my wife wanted me to personally attend to our child."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"I am your true father, your father adopted you when my wife asked him to. She had to pretend she had feelings for him, which was difficult for her and she is a Pureblood, not a Muggle as you were led to believe."

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Hermione yelled.

"Please, calm-" Flitwick said before she interrupted him.

" _ **CALM DOWN? I'VE JUST LEARNED MY ENTIRE LIFE'S BEEN A GIANTIC LIE! I'M APPARENTLY A GOBLIN PRINCESS AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER!**_ "

_*SNAP!*_ Hermione suddenly couldn't move or speak.

"I did not want to do that but she left me no choice." Ragnok said, sadly. "Please, I beg you to listen to me, Hermione! I love you, deeply and it is that love that made me decide you would be better off not knowing who you were until you were ready. I requested Filius to apply for a job as a professor at the school and he chose _Charms_. When it became clear that you did not receive my request to meet, I asked him to try and talk with you, somehow."

"I regret that I had been unable to do as father asked, something always seemed to get in the way and I had to go elsewhere before I could talk with you." Filius told her, making her silently shed tears for her older brother and father.

She made movements and Harry correctly interpreted them. "I think she's saying that she's calmed down and that you can release the spells."

She nodded at this.

*SNAP!* The _Silencing_ and _Binding_ charms were lifted and she immediately ran to the Goblins and hugged them.

"Forgive me, I swear I will never let you go again!" Ragnok told her.

"I forgive you...father." She choked back a sob. "Tell me, did you place any _Glamour_ charms on me?"

"None, your human appearance is your natural look." He told her. "However, I sense there were bindings on certain abilities that you possess."

Hermione growled at this but Ragnok soothed his daughter. "Do not worry, they were removed when I silenced and froze you. That was another reason I asked to meet, I wished to explain to you that you have the following abilities: _Animagus_ , _Metamorphmagus_ , _beast speaker_ , natural _Occlumens_ , natural _Legilimens_ , Allure, seduction and perfect recall."

"Allure and seduction?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you are able to attract anyone and anything close to you and bed them if you desire." Ragnok answered her. "Also, you have siblings that share these abilities."

"I have siblings?" She asked and he nodded.

"You will meet them at some point during the year, they're all third and fourth years and shall be informed that you know of them."

"Brilliant!" She cheered, making her father and brother chuckle.

"Another thing you must know is that the Goblin race is quite, shall we say...open-minded when it comes to sexuality and nudity."

"I guess that's where my need to stay nude and fuck everything I see comes into play." The Princess giggled.

"Indeed!" He chuckled. "I must also inform you that you are the heir to all four founders of this school, so are the lady of Hogwarts. Do you need proof of everything I say?"

"I trust you, but it might serve well to have proof to show the others." She said.

"Very well. Take this dagger, which you may keep, slice open your index finger on your left hand and drip three drops of blood onto this." He said, sliding a piece of parchment toward her. "The cut will heal right after the third drop has fallen."

She did as asked, wincing when she cut her finger. The blood fell and as soon as the third dropped, her cut sealed itself so that not even a scar remained.

Words appeared, confirming her full name to be Loverate "Love" Quillspike Flitwick and her abilities that she had.

"My name's Loverate?"

"Yes, I named you that so you knew love was the most powerful ability you possess." Ragnok answered.

"I love it, father!" She beamed.

"I am happy to hear that, Love." He smiled.

"Are you also the reason I have a dick?" She asked.

"Yes, half of our nation casts spells on the females of each family, including the humans, at a certain age...forgive me if you do not like it, I shall remove the enchantment should you wish me to."

"No, I adore it, I was just curious, that's all." She told him.

"Good, I'd hoped you would. Correct me if I am wrong but is it true you have a life debt with Mr. Harry Potter and choose to serve the other boys in your group?" Ragnok asked.

"How did you know of our vows?" Love asked.

"We Goblins can also sense bonds of all kinds, Filius will teach you how when he is able to."

"She did swear to serve us but it's improper for the lady of Hogwarts to serve anyone so I release her from her debt." Harry said, causing Ragnok and Filius to smile and Love to blush.

"We release her from her vow to us." The other boys said, together.

"Now you are under no such obligations as it should be." The King said.

"I'll still hold my promise to stay barefoot or wear shoes that keep my feet accessible." Love said. "That one shouldn't affect anything and now that I think on it...since I own the school, I'll make it so everyone can be naked if they choose to be and sex with every inhabitant in and around the school will be allowed at any time, even meals and classes."

"Indeed, it will not and you can." Filius answered his sister.

"Very well, I believe we are finished, here. I daresay you will have a busy time at school for the remainder of your education." Ragnok told his daughter, who giggled. "Here, each of you take one of these."

He passed each person a hand mirror. "These are _Communication mirrors_ that let you talk with anyone, just say the name of the person you wish to talk to and they shall appear on the surface. I have given a sack of them to Filius and he has agreed to pass them around the school to those who do not have them."

"Thank you, father. We'll take good care of them." Love told him and the others all mimicked her thanks.

"You are all welcome, please do call us at any time, even if just to talk."

"We promise, sir." Harry said while the others said the same.

"Please, do call me Ragnok, I despise formality." The King told them, making them nod and smile. "I bid you farewell."

"Good bye, father, until later." Love replied before he snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Well, shall we go, Princess?" Harry asked.

She blushed. "You don't have to be formal, just call me Love and treat me like you usually do."

"Of course, Love." He amended.

They walked back into the Great hall where Dumbledore was still standing near the doorway.

"Oh, there you are, I was beginning to worry! You were away for quite some time, breakfast is almost over."

"Sorry, sir, I had to meet with father and learn some things I should've known before." Love told him.

"May I ask what you discussed?" The old wizard asked, not registering that she had called Ragnok _'father'_.

"This." She handed him a copy of the test results and his eyes widened comically.

After a moment, he looked at her eyes, attempting to use _Legilimency_ on her only to find his own mind being bitch slapped.

_"Ow!"_ _That is what I get for ignoring the 'natural Occlumens' part of her powers._ "Note to self:Do not attempt _Legilimency_ on a natural _Occlumens._ "

"Seriously? I could've told you that!" Angelina piped up.

"That's it, I'm taking over the school, now." Love said, angrily as Minerva McGonagall walked up to them, seeing the Headmaster hunched over.

"What in the name of Merlin did you do to the Headmaster, Miss Granger?" She asked, sternly.

"The _'Headmaster'_ thought it was a good idea to use _Legilimency_ on me even when he knew I'm a natural _Occlumens_." Love told her, ripping the parchment containing her test from the man's hands and giving him a cut in the process.

_"Mother fucker!"_ Dumbledore cursed.

"If all goes right, yes!" Love said with a wink.

Minerva pursed her lips and her eyes widened at the words. "I-but, this means-"

"My name is Loverate Flitwick, younger sister to Filius, daughter to the King, Ragnok and owner of the castle and grounds." Love answered, proudly, making her brother grin.

"I see...I assume you wish to let the school know you are the owner?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I would and I'm throwing away every single rule we have regarding sex and nudity." Love answered, this caused Minerva to blush as a bulge appeared in her robes.

"Very well, milady, after you." Minerva bowed and stepped aside.

"Just call me Love, I don't want formalities when I don't need them."

"Very well, Love, call me Minerva or Minnie."

The group all walked in and Minnie told the castle that an announcement was to be made.

"Thank you." Minnie nodded at this.

Over the next hour, Love had told them all what had happened and the new rules that would be in place, causing them to cheer.

She then told them of Dumbledore's attack on her mind, which caused many spells to be cast at the old man, including one _Transfiguration_  spell that turned him into a goat.

As soon as the former Headmaster left, Love shed every item of her clothes, revealing her cock and the rest of the school followed.

She placed her feet in the lap of Neville, who massaged them, thoroughly.

She moaned, loving his hands on them.

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** Her name is pronounced _Love-rate_.


End file.
